


An Epilogue

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Angst, BIG SPOILERS FOR EOS, I'm serious it's literally the ending, Kinda, i just felt sad and nostalgic ok, it's from memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Partner Pokemon & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Kudos: 3





	An Epilogue

“C’mon! C’mon! We have to get back to the guild, everyone’s waiting for us!” Cynda said, strutting away from Temporal Tower. “It’s been a long few days, but… we did it.”

“All thanks to you, y’know.” the human turned Totodile said. “I would have never been able to make it here alone.” 

He inhaled sharply. He could already feel himself being erased. He was warned this would happen, but feeling it just drove home that he didn’t have long left. Perhaps not even minutes. 

“Hey Reginald, you’re dragging behind!” Cyndaquil said, turning to face his partner and watch as orbs of yellow light flew off of his body. “Hey!” He raced back up the path towards his dearest friend.

“Yeah… I am. Sorry.” Reginald replied, taking off the green bow he wore around his neck. 

“But… but we did everything right! We won, we fixed time… You can’t go!” Cyndaquil said, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

“Yeah… we fixed it. That’s why I’m going.” Reginald answered, holding out the bow to Cyndaquil. “We made a promise didn’t we?”

“Don’t say that with that finality! You’re…” 

“I won’t be fine. I’m… I’m sorry to leave you like this.” He said with a grunt, another rush of gold exiting his body. “You mean the most to me partner, you’re the only person whose been here for me beginning to end.”

“This… This isn’t the end! I promise! I will see you again!”

“I hope so.” Reginald said, putting the bow and his explorer badge into Cyndaquil’s hands.

“Don’t forget me, okay?” Cyndaquil said, “I… I don’t know what’s going to happen to you, but…”

“I couldn’t ever forget you, you know. Don’t forget me either, okay?” Reginald said. He was beginning to be able to see through his own snout. Cyndaquil grabbed Reginald in a hug, as if trying to keep him chained to reality, but to no avail.

“Get back safely Cyndaquil. I’ll miss you.” Reginald finished, before his consciousness finally left with the golden rays reaching out and disappearing into time itself.


End file.
